Vegeta Sings Sk8ter Brat?
by xXSamuraiKitsuneXx
Summary: Hiya!! Iam still alive and I didn't fall off the face of th Earth!! This is another songfic only this time it is humorous. I put this under G/V because they are who Vegeta is singing about!! Most importantly, R&R!!!


A/N: HIIIIII!! I am back and yes I am still livin'!!!!!!!!!! I didn't fall off the face of the Earth its just that a horrible demon place called…school opened up again!!!!! I can't believe I had to go to school in August!!!!! That is like, my summer vacation still!!!! Not fair, Not Fair, NOT FAIR!!! Ok, well for those of you wondering, no I am not a songfic-maniac I just don't have the time to sit down and write out a good chapter story that has a plot. Soon enough though, soon enough. OK well I am sure you just want to get on with it and read the fic but I have a VERY IMPORTANT A/N!!! Ok, in my AU Videl is ½ Saiyan and Vegeta is her uncle. His sister is her mom. When my friend and I get an account together then we will put up a character bio explaining the changes in the series. There will be OC's and quite a few OOC's. Following the strict timeline is no fun AT ALL!! So almost ALL of our stories will be AU. Well, This is a song sung by Vegeta. It is _his _version of 'Sk8ter Boi by: Avril Lavinge'. Now don't get me wrong, I love Avril Lavinge's songs, I love Vegeta, and of course I LOVE Gohan and Videl but this fic cracks on them just a little itty bitty bit!! Not too bad but it still makes fun of them, but in a good, humorous way!! Ok enough of me talking, Enjoy!!

~*Videl*~ 

Vegeta Sings…Sk8er Brat

He was a brat she was a brat

Can I make this song anymore stuuuuuupid?!?!

He was a dweeb she was a princess

What moooooore can I say?!?!

He wanted her she would never tell she wanted him to go to HELL!!!!

All of her friends had hearts in their eyes they all fell for the brat's good looks! (Vegeta: NOT!!!! Videl: YESSUH!!)

He was a puny dweeb she said see ya later dweeb he wasn't good enough for her

Her body rocks this world but her head was on Vegetasei and did not want to come back down to Eeeeearth!!!

5 yrs. From now she is filthy rich and is bored so turns on the T.V

Guess who she sees it is puny dweeb and he is making things explode on science T.V

She calls all her friends they already know and are going to watch him on the show

She is still bored so she tags along and watches the dweeb make things explode

He was a puny dweeb she said see ya later dweeb he wasn't good enough for her

Her body rocks this world but her head was on Vegetasei and did not want to come back down to Eeeeearth!!!

He was a puny dweeb she said see ya later dweeb he wasn't good enough for her

Now he is rather hot she wants him quite a lot and she always gets whatever she wants 

The puny brat dweeb really lucked out

Over the years he built up muscles

She is no longer blind and can clearly see the dweeb is who she wants as a mate

They were great friends but now she wants more, he is the prince of her world

Now she can see as clear as glass that boy has one rockin' ass!!!! (Vegeta: *Ahem* But of course _I _wouldn't know…um, of course I wouldn't… Videl: O.o …)

Yet there is more then what pleases the eye

He has a good soul that rest inside!!

He was a puny dweeb she said see ya later dweeb he wasn't good enough for her

Her body rocks this world but her head was on Vegetasei and did not want to come back down to Eeeeearth!!!

He's just a brat and she's just a brat

That day ruined MY life

They are in love 

Why they are I don't know

Don't you see how they rule each others world!!

He was a puny dweeb she said see ya later dweeb he wasn't good enough for her

Her body rocks this world but her head was on Vegetasei and did not want to come back down to Eeeeearth!!!

Now she's with puny dweeb

She said see ya lata dweeb I'll be back stage after things explode

I'll be by your side helping you fight crime

Saiyaman and Saiyagirl!!

A/N: I know it is Saiyaman and Saiyaman 2 but I think Saiyagirl is better, besides it fit into the song better. I also know that the lyrics were a little bit out of tune but do you honestly think Vegeta would be able to keep a tune anyways?!?!?! Didn't think so…^_^

Ok, well please R&R and once again, if you have to flame…HAVE A REASON!!!! Aaaaaalrighty then, Buh-Bye 4 Now,

~*Videl*~

__

"Saiyan Heart: Can You Feel The Beat?"


End file.
